Anonymous
by Cold-Creature
Summary: Everyone seems to have someone this Valentine’s Day. But Kurt's feeling left out, that is, until he receives a valentine and is taken by the gift. Problem is it’s anonymous. Slash! ToddKurt!


**.::Anonymous::.**

**Everyone seems to have someone this Valentine's Day. But Kurt feels left out, that is until he receives a valentine and is taken by the gift. Problem is; it's anonymous. Basically it all leads back to Todd. Slash! Todd/Kurt! **

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Warnings: Old, Slash, Fluff… Uhh… **Random Coupling** on my part... Forgive me!

Couplings: Todd/Kurt (obviously), Lance/Pietro, Jean/Scott, Kitty/Evan, Jamie/Ray, Rogue/Remy

_I wrote this for last year's V-day… I decided to wait 'cause I thought it was crap… still do… but maybe you'll enjoy it!! Just sweet fluff... Sorry _XD

* * *

"Jean, catch!"

The redheaded mutant heard the familiar voice and whipped around, her mind wrapping around the object thrown her way. The article was caught and hovered in midair. Standing still, ignoring the shocked looks from passing students, Jean Grey couldn't help but stare at the crimson rose floating before her eyes.

Slowly her eyes focused on a figure, the teen stood tall, smirking at Jean's shocked expression.  
"Happy Valentines" muttered the brunette cocking his head to the side; his customary red-shades flashing playfully.

Blinking away the initial shock Jean slowly floated the beautiful flower to her outstretched fingertips, Jean gently held the rose and lifted it to her face and smelled it. She sighed and smiled up at her boyfriend.

Scott smiled charmingly before walking up to her. No words were exchanged; there was no need. Jean kissed Scott, embraced him all the while fondling the simple, but elegant rose.

Many students watched the two mutants interact in awe or envy, the girls giggled at Scott's romantic-streak while the boys wondered why their girlfriends never 'kissed them like that'.

But Kurt watched the exchange with small sad smile. Shifting his book-bag on his shoulders he turned away from his two friends and started to trek down the hall.

All around him pink or red love-hearts were plastered over the walls, Kurt tried to ignore the couples kissing against lockers, girls giggling, blushing.

It was starting to get on the blue-mutant's nerves.

It was Valentine's Day; the one-day of the year you proved how much you cared…

But Kurt knew he had no one. Amanda's parents finally snapped and moved her away from Bayville, though Kurt thought that was a bit extreme.

"What you get me Lance? Huh? Huh? Lance, _tell me_!" whined a voice just ahead.

Kurt looked up from the ground and focused his eyes on two members of the Brotherhood. Blinking his gold eyes Kurt watched the white blur of quicksilver whiz around an annoyed but amused looking Lance.

Chuckling; the dark-haired boy caught Pietro around the waist, which Kurt thought was pretty impressive. Pietro looked up at Lance and pouted,  
"You didn't get me anything did you? You forgot!"

Lance rolled his eyes before pulling a white rose from inside his pocket, Pietro jumped up and down in excitement and snatched up the rose and looked at it as if it were some treasure. Lance laughed aloud and pulled the silver-haired boy into a strong hug,  
"Happy Valentines"

Pietro cooed before pecking Lance on the nose. The rock-manipulator raised an eyebrow at the innocent act before he dove down and captured his boyfriend's lips. Pietro hummed happily in his throat while Lance pressed him against the lockers.

Meanwhile Kurt was blushing; he couldn't help but admire the two tough mutants' obvious feelings for each other. Walking past the two teenagers whom were too engrossed in each other to notice him, the blue teenager continued down the hall.

He wondered what it would be like to receive a valentine? The girls went gaa-gaa over the chocolates and flowers; the guys seemed to enjoy watching their girlfriends… or boyfriends reactions.

"Here Kitty… this is for you"

For the second time Kurt's thoughts dissipated by someone speaking, looking up once again he blinked when he saw Evan. The dark-skinned teen was shuffling his feet, glancing nervously at the ground then up at Kitty.

Kitty was holding a pink rose in her hands; her face sported a huge smile,  
"Like, thank you Evan" she whispered sniffing the rose. When she opened her eyes and looked up at Evan she giggled at the boy's clear embarrassment.

Slowly the valley-girl leant forward and gently pressed her lips against Evan's. Whereas the dark-skinned boy blinked a few times before he returned the kiss. When they broke apart Kitty took Evan's hand and gently tugged the other mutant to walk with her.

Kurt watched the two mutants walk down the hall oblivious that someone had witnessed the scene. The German mutant chuckled to himself,  
"How long was Evan keeping that quiet?" he asked himself aloud.

Ignoring strange looks, Kurt's thoughts began to wander.

Did he like anyone? Kurt's head began to flash through familiar faces or friends, other students, people he had met over the years. Some faces spurred strange emotions to flare inside of him like Amanda, but also others like Forge; who Kurt admired, and-

"Ray wait!"

Kurt stopped; he was at a corner; walking quietly closer he peered around it.

Ray Crisp stood a few feet away peering over his shoulder, in his hand he held a half used cigarette, Ray was biting his lip. He threw the cigarette down and snubbed it out with his foot as familiar teenager got closer.

"What is it Jamie?" asked the electricity-manipulating mutant.

Jamie was panting from running and was blushing brightly, though Kurt was sure it wasn't from the sprint. Jamie gulped; he was shaking nervously while hiding something behind his back. Taking a big breath, Jamie looked up at the older teen.

The sudden look of determination in the brunette's blue eyes startled Ray, a pale orange rose appeared in Jamie's hands and the boy held it out to the other mutant. Ray stared with wide eyes.  
"Ray, will you be my valentine?"

Ray wasn't the only one who's jaw had dropped, Kurt was sure his own jaw had hit the ground. The orange-haired mutant stood stock-still and stared at the now very unsure looking mutant. Jamie was starting to shake harder, he looked like he was preparing himself for a biting remark or heartbreaking rejection.

Running a shaky hand through his brightly colored hair Ray chuckled uncomfortably,  
"M-Me?" he asked, he blushed lightly at the stupidity of the question. "U-Uh… Wow, that was unexpected…"

Jamie was starting to worry his lower lip, his arm that held the outstretched rose started to lower. Ray saw this and cringed before taking the orange rose, Jamie glanced up at Ray, gauging the other's actions carefully.

Ray looked at the rose before looking at Jamie,  
"Why me?"

Jamie blushed hard and averted his eyes,  
"Well… uh… I-" Jamie faltered, he looked frustrated and looked up at Ray "Why not you?"

Ray was then at a loss for words, the edges of his lips curved up into a smile. Shaking his head he walked towards Jamie leant down and kissed the smaller mutant's forehead. Jamie was in such a shock several other forms fell away, Jamie stood still and blinked trying to work out what happened. Obviously he hadn't expected that!

Ray chuckled before wrapping an arm around Jamie's shoulders,  
"Sure Multi, I'll be your valentine"

Kurt smiled when he saw Jamie's face break into a brilliant smile; Kurt chuckled quietly before he walked away. He felt like a peeking-tom watching a private moment.

Before he got far his eyes landed on Rogue, she was leaning against her locker looking torn. In her gloved hands she held a beautiful black rose, she was staring at it as if trying to understand it's meaning.

"Are you alright?" asked Kurt walking closer, curiosity winning over.

Rogue started at the question but sighed and relaxed when she saw Kurt.  
"Oh hi Kurt, how's yer day been?" she asked bowing her head forward, her brown and white hair falling in her eyes.

Kurt made a face, avoiding the question,  
"… Who is the valentine from?" he asked looking at the dark rose.

Rogue sighed and rolled her eyes,  
"Who else? Remy" Kurt chuckled lightly before leaning against the locker next to Rogue and waited for her to continue. "Ah can't believe him, he snuck in to give me a bloody rose…"

Kurt frowned,  
"It's a nice rose Rogue," he pointed out.

Rogue laughed quietly,  
"Ah can't believe him… stupid prat"

Kurt sighed, he pushed himself off the locker and turned to face his adopted sister, he patted Rogue on the shoulder,  
"At least you have a valentine," he said quietly.

Without looking back Kurt moved over to his own locker, Rogue felt guilt ball in her stomach and she followed the other mutant,  
"Man, ah'm sorry Kurt, Ah-"

Rogue stopped speaking; she watched Kurt's form go stiff as his locker opened. The blue-mutant's breath caught and his book-bag slipped through his three-fingered hands.  
"Mein Gott" he muttered his golden eyes going wide.

"What is it Kurt?" asked Rogue peering over Kurt's shoulder and into the locker.

There, lying on its side was a blue rose. It's petals were a beautiful shade of indigo. Biting his lower lip Kurt reached out and plucked up the rose, underneath it was a note. Feeling nervous, he opened the note slowly and let his gold eyes drink in the words.

_Blue,_

_You may not want one, but you have a secret admirer… _

_Today is Valentine's Day, and I wanted to tell you, to your face, that I have feelings for you but I lack a much-needed back-bone. You'll have to settle with my gift… _

Kurt swallowed hard; he still held the blue rose in his right hand, looking at the gift from his admirer, he didn't notice Rogue taking the note and reading it.  
"Man, a secret admirer…" Rogue whistled before looking at the rose "I wonder who it is"

Kurt blinked and lifted the rose to his nose and sniffed it; he sighed,  
"It… It's blue," he muttered, smiling.

Rogue smirked,  
"Food coloring ah'd say… He must really like ya"

Yellow eyes blinked,  
"He? How'd you know it's a guy?"

Rogue laughed and gave the note back to Kurt,  
"Can jus' tell; all in tha' words"

Kurt nodded, tightening his hand around the rose stem, ignoring the sharp thorns,  
"I want to know who he is," he whispered looking saddened.

Rogue sighed,  
"That's the problem with anonymous Valentine's, Kurt… If he doesn't want to be found, you'll probably never find him"

* * *

Kurt was walking home, his eyes were downcast and his shoulders were hunched over. Rogue had tried to make him feel better, but she had failed miserably. Still in his three-fingered hand Kurt held his valentine, absently feeling the thorns prickling his fur.

Someone had wanted to be his Valentine. Someone who was too frightened to speak his feelings; Kurt felt his stomach twist uncomfortably and he frowned.

Looking around with a blank expression, Kurt noticed that the sun was getting low. Would he ever find his secret admirer?

Deciding to stop in the park, the blue mutant turned and walked into the green area. He loved the park; it was the most natural place in Bayville and was full of lush trees. Kurt glanced around absentmindedly as he entered the trees, noticing the birds singing in the overhanging branches, flowers hiding in the growing shadows. It was beautiful.

Noises startled the mutant from his thoughts; he stopped walking and let his pointed ears strain for it.

Calm, deep breaths.

At first Kurt thought he was being followed but after leaping into a nearby tree, clinging to his branch he saw the source sitting against a tree trunk several feet away.

Moving closer the blue mutant narrowed his eyes; the figure was slumped over, his face shadowed. Taking a few steps closer Kurt recognized the figure easily; unable to misplace the other mutant's pale skin or mop of mousy brown hair.

The smaller mutant was asleep, he was wearing his usual attire, torn jeans, baggy shirt. His face was smeared with dirt, his hair ruffled, making him look like he had spent the last few days living in the park; which Kurt considered a possibility.

Kneeling down, the furry mutant allowed his tail to take his blue rose so he could use his other hand to balance himself. Taking a closer look Kurt noticed Todd was cradling something on his lap; reaching forward Kurt gently tugged his hands away.

Golden eyes widened at the sight, Kurt choked on a gasp as he fell back. The sound jolted Todd's large yellow eyes blinking, taking a moment to focus on Kurt sitting in front of him.

Todd's breathing hitched, his fingers curling around the petit flower in his lap. His eyes widened further when he saw a same colored rose curled in Kurt's tail. Todd opened his mouth to say something but he shut it again.

Kurt watched the amphibian-like mutant start to shake.  
"Y-You're my…" Kurt tried to speak but Todd only seemed to panic.

The youngest Brotherhood member leapt away and started to hop between the trees, Kurt reacted without thinking, and he ported in front of frog-like mutant and caught his shoulders.

An awkward silence descended on them both.

Kurt watched Todd's face pale and how he averted his eyes refusing to meet the other's. The smaller mutant looked almost scared. Kurt tried to find words, but he couldn't grasp the whizzing questions in his head. Finally he caught hold of one,  
"How long?"

The question must have surprised the smaller mutant, his yellow eyes flickered to Kurt's honeycomb eyes before tensing, and then he lowered his eyes to the ground, ashamed.  
"A while now…"

"Why didn't you… How?" Kurt blurted out, shaking slightly.

A blush bloomed on Todd's usually pale features, his finger tightened of the blue rose in his hand; he refused to raise his eyes and whispered quietly,  
"We have a lot in common…"

Kurt blinked; the simplicity of the statement threw the blue mutant off and his hands fell away from Todd's shoulders in shock. Surprisingly the smaller mutant didn't run, instead he stood still and kept his eyes on his sneakers.

Kurt felt like the wings of small bird were brushing the inside of his stomach. How did he feel about this? Should he be furious? Should he lash out? This was the mutant Kurt had always hated… the enemy… surely there had to be a negative emotion somewhere inside of him… yet he couldn't find one. Instead Kurt found himself taking a step closer to Todd so that their chests were barely an inch apart.

Feeling the sudden closeness Todd's head shot up, his eyes simultaneously growing wide. For some reason the reaction spurred Kurt to continue, then in an act of bravery the blue mutant dipped his head and caught Todd's slightly open lips in a chaste kiss.

For a moment they stood there, both shocked but enjoying the sensation greatly. As their lips separated both boys continued to stare into each other's eyes, silently asking the same question.

Suddenly a smile came to Todd's face, the kiss seemed to boost his own courage, and his hand came up and curled around Kurt's neck and pulled the blue mutant down so their foreheads were touching.  
"Want to do that again yo?"

Kurt smiled,  
"Ja"


End file.
